I Knew First
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Willow writes a letter to Amy and Xander


I Knew First  
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story  
Author: Jason Thompson  
Pilamsega@yahoo.com  
June 10, 2000  
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, and the WB. I don't own anything except the   
situation characters are in.  
  
Category:Xander/Amy  
  
Spoilers:None  
  
Warnings:  
  
Summary:Willow watches a dance between Amy and Xander and thinks.   
  
Rating:I don't think it should be too bad.   
  
Distribution:You want MY story? How nice of you, please help yourself, but if it ends up on   
a site somewhere, drop me a line so I can show all my friends.  
  
Notes:Answer to "The Prom" Challenge on the guild site.  
  
Dedication:As always, dedicated to Princess.  
  
I Knew First  
  
Willow sat with Oz while she wrote in a notebook. "I knew first. As I watch you sway together   
to the slow music, I can't help but think that I knew first. I even knew before you did, I could see   
it plainly, Amy's smile that day in lunch told the tale clearly…"  
  
***  
Sunnydale High  
Thursday at Lunch  
3 Weeks Before the Prom  
  
"Hey Willow" Willow looked up to see Amy Madison. She sat next to the redhead.  
  
"Hey Amy." Willow looked at one of her oldest friends and noticed the most obvious thing about   
her was the almost goofy grin on the Brunette's face. "What's got you so happy?"  
  
Amy looked at Willow blankly, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
Willow felt a little smile pull at the corner of her mouth. "You've been asked out haven't you?"  
  
Amy reddened and nodded in a slightly embarrassed manner, "Yeah. I have a date for the Prom."  
  
Willow smiled and said. "Good for you Amy, who is it?" Just as Amy was about to answer they   
heard Willow's name being called out. They turned to see Oz and Xander walking up. Xander   
smiled at Willow, then seeing Amy reddened slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Willow, nor   
did Amy's shy smile and tiny wave. Willow, being reasonably intelligent, quickly put two and   
two together. "You and Xander are going to the prom together?"  
  
Oz turned to Willow while Xander and Amy blushed deeply. Amy said, "Yeah." After a   
moment Willow smiled, Oz then nodded in his usual stoic manner.  
  
"Are you guys going as friends or as dates?" Willow had figured the answer by their behavior,   
but when they said they were going as friends she was genuinely surprised. She didn't voice it   
though.  
  
***  
  
Willow looked up at the couple again. "Over the next couple of weeks, I watched you two grow   
closer together. I don't think you even realized what was happening until that moment outside   
the Prom. Did you realize it was the start of so much?"  
  
***  
  
Willow and Oz finished their latest slow dance and decided to take a walk. They found   
themselves outside a short while later, turning the corner they saw Amy and Xander standing very   
close to each other. Despite Willow feeling bad for eavesdropping, she couldn't seem to walk   
away as she could hear Amy talking, "… Really having a good time tonight." Amy touched his   
arm.  
  
She could see Xander smile, "So am I." Xander took her hand, Willow began to silently will   
Xander to lean down and kiss Amy. "Amy, have I told you that hanging out with you these last   
couple of weeks, has probably been the most fun I've had in months?"  
  
Willow watched Amy blush and pull Xander into a hug, Amy rested her cheek against his chest   
and Willow smiled slightly as Xander smelled Amy's hair. Amy took a small step back and   
smiled up at Xander. "I've been having fun too." Amy's hands slid up Xander's back, onto his   
shoulders. Xander and Amy moved towards each other slowly. They stopped just a couple of   
inches from each other. Willow couldn't quite hear what Amy said, but it sounded like,   
"Xander?"  
  
Straining she heard Xander say, "Yeah?"  
  
Amy said never mind before she closed the distance between them, their first kiss. Willow stood   
watching them for maybe five seconds before Oz pulled her away…  
  
***  
  
"Of course, we know where that first kiss led don't we? You two went on a summer long road   
trip and came back engaged. Amy made it her mission in life to get Xander into college. Now   
four years later, you're both getting ready to start grad school. Soon, Xander, you'll be a teacher   
and Amy, you'll have an MBA. But today, you're simply Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Harris."   
Willow smiled at the couple dancing their first dance of marriage.  
  
"Buffy's still crying, she's been crying almost non-stop since the ceremony, occasionally pausing   
long enough to say how beautiful the ceremony was or how cute you look together. I feel sorry   
for Riley, I think she's ruined his jacket. Giles has been talking, and flirting with Xander's mom   
and Oz and I have each been busy doing our duties as Best Man and Maid of Honor. When you   
read this letter in your wedding album, I hope you'll remember what this day was like. I hope   
you will be as in love then as you are today, and I hope you remember, that I knew first… Just   
kidding. Love, --Willow." Willow put her pen down and closed the note book and joined the   
crowd in their applause at the end of Xander and Amy's dance. The crowd then laughed as a   
teary eyed Buffy ran out and hugged the couple. The rest of the evening was spent in celebration,   
and Willow sat secure in her knowledge that Xander and Amy would be happy together. After   
all, she knew they were meant to be together from the beginning, before anyone else she saw the   
magic, and she was glad to see the magic become reality.  
  
--The End--  



End file.
